Happily Ever After?
by am4ever
Summary: My first Ever After fic...let me know what you think! Deals w Danielle and Henry and Marie and Francis...when someone is hurt, what will those who love her do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After?

Set three months after the wedding of Danielle and Henry

It was a beautiful spring day outside the castle. Danielle woke up, the sun shining on her face. She rolled over and found Henry was not in the bed next to her. She sighed and got up to get ready for the day. One of her ladysmaids came in to help her get dressed and finish her hair. She and Henry had planned an outing for lunch and she wanted to look extra special. She was proud of her Henry. Ever since they had been married, Henry had become interested in learning what he needed in order to be King of France. She had also noticed that the King and Queen seemed to be getting closer as well. Henry had always said that they never had the closest relationship, but Danielle noticed the little smiles and touches between the two. She hoped Henry was wrong, but only on this idea. She wanted him to learn everything he needed to be King...she knew he would make a great King one day. She was finally ready and decided to try and find Henry who was most likely with his Father in the map room. She was about to reach the room when Captain Laureant made his way over to her. He bowed and then stood.

"Your Highness, your husband requests your presence in the throne room."

"Throne room? I was sure he would be in the map room this morning."

"He said the throne room, Your Highness."

"Thank you." She headed into the throne room and found Henry and Francis, speaking excitedly about something.

"Danielle!" Henry ran over and twirled her around before setting her down and taking her hands. "We have just received the most wonderful news."

"What is it, m'lord?" Henry turned to his father and motioned for him to join he and Danielle.

"Father, please, may I tell her?"

"Of course. Danielle, you deserve to know." Danielle smiled at the King. He had changed the most since she and Henry were married. She was proud of her father-in-law for letting down his guard and embracing his family.

"M'lady, we are going on a honeymoon!"

"A honeymoon? Oh Henry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and twirled her around again.

"It works out perfectly, Danielle! Father has to meet with the King of Spain to discuss the treaty and then he and Mother and you and I will have an entire two weeks to ourselves...in Spain!"

Danielle walked over and kissed Francis on the cheek. "Did you plan all this?"

"Well...we have to go to Spain anyway. And I felt badly that you and Henry did not have a proper honeymoon, so this just made sense." She hugged the King tightly, surprising him. He wasn't used to the affection but ever since Danielle had been in the house, he had become accustomed to her hugs and kisses on the cheek. He hugged her back and then let her go back to Henry. "I may as well go tell your Mother the news and then you two had better start packing. We leave tomorrow at first light."

Henry and Danielle watched as the King walked out the door before Henry pulled Danielle into a kiss. "I cannot wait until Spain is dealt with and then we have some real time to ourselves," he said he as let her go and took her hand. They began moving towards their suite to get things in order before the trip.

"It will be wonderful, Henry. I think your Mother and Father will enjoy themselves as well."

"What? Oh yes, of course they will." Danielle grinned. Henry was oblivious to his parent's budding romance.

"Henry...haven't you noticed anything different about your parent's?" He looked at her, a slight frown upon his face. He had no idea what she was getting at.

"Well...Father has been much more open to my ideas. That's all though. Why?" Danielle kissed his cheek.

"Nothing."

"Danielle...do you know something?"

"Of course not, m'lord. Would I ever lie to you?" Henry stopped walking and pulled her close.

"No, you would not. But, I believe the question is, would you keep a secret from me?"

"M'lord, I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Danielle! What do you know?" He eyed her suspiciously as she tried to hide the grin on her face. Before he could ask any more questions, she hurried down the hall to their suite, Henry chasing after her.

Francis first went to his suite and found that Marie was not there. He immediately went to the gardens, knowing that was where she would be. She hadn't been herself the past few days...she was quiet and distant. He was worried about her. Ever since Henry and Danielle's marriage, he had seen his wife in a new light. He saw her for the strong woman she was, the one who had dealt with him for so many years. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her...loved her. He was just slow in showing it. He found her sitting in the midst of her rose bushes, her pride and joy besides Henry. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly. She turned quickly and her frightened look softened.

"Francis...you scared me!"

"I am sorry m'lady. I have something to discuss with you." She motioned for him to sit down next to her. After taking his seat, he studied her closely. There were dark circles under her eyes and her color was pale. "Marie...are you alright?"

"Of course, m'lord. Why do you ask?"

He waved her question away with his hand. "Nothing...now, I wanted to tell you about the trip."

"Trip?"

"Yes, Danielle and Henry will finally have a honeymoon." The smile that spread across her face made him remember just how beautiful she was.

"Oh, Francis! A honeymoon! They will love it...have you told them?"

"Yes, they are very excited."

"Where will they be going?"

"Spain....as will I." Her smile faded slightly as she realized he would be leaving.

"I see. Are you going to discuss the treaty?" He nodded.

"But I was hoping....well, I was hoping that we could make a vacation out of it." She looked up at him, joy in her eyes.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Marie, you're going as well."

"Oh, Francis!" She quickly stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then realizing what she had just done, she quickly pulled away and put her hands over her mouth. "I apologize..." she said as she turned around.

Francis only smiled and stood next to her. Even though they had been married, it was as if they were just falling in love for the first time. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"You don't have to be sorry. Please Marie...it's alright." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it. He smiled at her and after a moment, she smiled back.

"Thank you, Francis...we haven't been away in so long."

"I know. I will be dealing with the King of Spain for a few days so I thought you and Danielle would find something to keep yourselves occupied."

Marie's eyes seemed to dance. "Of course we will." Francis linked her arm through his as he led her back toward the castle.

"I am afraid I will be in meetings with my advisers all afternoon. We need to make sure the treaty will be set up properly." Marie nodded as they walked the rest of the way in silence. He led her to their suite and stopped outside the door. "I should be at dinner, but don't wait for me."

"Yes, m'lord." Francis quickly looked around and saw that the guards were looking the other way for the time being. He quickly kissed Marie on the cheek and left her to go to the map room. Turning towards her suite she couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. The guards turned back to face her and open the door for her. She thanked them and walked inside, her hand on her cheek.

Danielle and Henry were waiting in the dining room for Marie and Francis that evening. Danielle could tell Henry was getting agitated.

"Do calm down, Henry. I'm sure they're on their way."

"They are never late! They always yelled at me for being late!"

"Maybe they're just giving you a taste of what they had to put up with, m'lord." Henry turned to glare at her, but after seeing her grin, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I guess you are right." He came and sat down next to her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Only doing my duty as your wife." Henry laughed and kissed her gently. The doors to the dining room opened and the guard from outside walked in.

"Your Highnesses, I was ordered to inform you that the King and Queen will not be attending dinner this evening."

"What?" Henry said, standing up quickly. "What is their reasoning? We always have dinner together as a family."

"I am afraid, sire, that the King is still in a meeting and the Queen said she would like to take dinner in her room tonight."

"What? Why?!" Henry demanded. Danielle stood and placed a hand on his arm, causing him to calm down. Henry breathed in deeply and then looked at the nervous guard. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

The guard quickly left as Danielle and Henry sat back down at the table. "I understand that father is in a meeting but mother always comes to dinner with us."

"Maybe she had some things to attend to before we leave tomorrow," Danielle said. Henry thought over the idea for a few moments and then looked at her.

"You may be right. Why don't we pay her a visit after dinner and see if we can help?" Danielle nodded at her husband's question.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan."

Francis put his head in his hands. No one was coming to any agreement on what the treaty with Spain should state. There were too many conflicts. He wished that he was just going for vacation with Marie, instead of having to discuss politics with a King he could hardly understand. He saw the sun setting outside and knew it was past dinner already. He looked up again at the gentleman surrounding him. They were all still argueing. It was going to be a long night.

Henry and Danielle finished their meal and then headed for the King and Queen's suite. Henry spoke to the guards once they arrived.

"Has the King returned yet?"

"No, sire. He is still in the meeting."

"Is the Queen in here?"

"Yes, sire." The guard opened the door for Danielle and Henry and they stepped in. There was an entire tray of food, untouched, sitting on the table by the fireplace. And there, in the chair, was Marie. Her eyes were closed but immediately opened when she heard the door.

"Henry...Danielle...what are you two doing here?" Henry walked over and kissed her cheek before sitting with Danielle on the couch.

"We came to see why you were not at dinner tonight. It seems as though you have not eaten at all."

"Oh, Henry...I'm not very hungry."

"Now Henry, leave Mother alone. She is just as excited as I am about the trip," Danielle said, smiling at her mother-in-law. Marie smiled back.

"Your wife is correct, Henry. There is much to do before we can leave tomorrow morning. And you know your father does not like to be kept waiting." Henry sighed and nodded.

"What is father doing? He is not usually this late."

"He was debating with his advisers over what to put in the treaty with Spain." Henry saw the pain in his mother's eyes, even though the only light in the room was coming from the dancing flames of fire. He reached over and took her hand.

"Mother, are you feeling alright?"

Marie looked surprised at his question. "Of course...why do you ask?"

"I'm just making sure. You have seemed tired as of late." Marie waved away his statement.

"I am fine, thank you. Now, don't you two have some packing to finish?" Danielle stood, knowing that Marie did not want them to worry about her.

"Yes, we do, Mother. We shall see you in the morning." She kissed her mother-in-law's cheek and waited for Henry by the door. Henry stood and kissed his mother's cheek as well.

"You would let me know if you needed something, wouldn't you?"

Marie sighed deeply. "Of course, Henry. Now go!" Henry smiled, glad that his mother seemed to be perking up. He squeezed her hand before taking Danielle's and bidding Marie goodnight. As the door shut, Marie squeezed her eyes closed to the pain she felt. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as the pain grew worse and she fell into a restless sleep.

Two hours later, Francis wearily walked back to his suite. The guards let him in the door, saying goodnight to their King. Hearing his grunt as a reply, they knew he was not to be reckoned with any time soon.

"Marie!" he shouted as soon as he entered the room. He needed to talk with her to calm himself down. What he didn't know was that the Queen had been sleeping for awhile now. She heard her name being called and woke immediately.

"Francis, what is wrong?" The King looked over and saw her on the chair, immediately regretting shouting for her. He walked over and sat on the couch.

"I am sorry, m'lady. I did not know you were sleeping."

"It's quite alright, Francis. How did the meeting go?" Seeing the look on his face, she asked the question in a different way. "Did everyone agree to your plans?"

Francis looked into the fire as he spoke. "They all agreed after about ten hours of debating. Marie, I do not know how to make them understand how important this treaty is. They still want Henry to marry the princess!"

Marie calmly reached over and patted his arm. "They cannot make him marry her. He has already chosen his bride. It is not for them to decide, Francis." He nodded and clasped her hand before she could pull it away.

"Thank you for that. You always see the logic when I cannot."

"If you would sit down and calm yourself, you would see the logic."

"I'm not going to have a stroke, Marie."

"Maybe not today..." she smiled at him and he back at her. He kissed her fingers and then stood, helping her to her feet as well. Her unsteady balance made him worry. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed for the bedroom.

"Does anything else need to be done before we leave tomorrow?" he asked her. She shook her head no, still trying to ward off the pain without letting it show. "Wonderful. We shall have a wonderful time. I will not let Spain bother us for too long." Marie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Francis." She walked into her dressing room to get ready for bed and he into his. He hoped she was alright. He had never worried for her this much before. But, he loved her. And he wanted to show it. He just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning:

Danielle woke to the sound of Henry moving around in the room. She sat up and stretched then smiled at him. He was busy moving all of the luggage into the living room.

"Good morning, Henry." Henry turned and smiled widely. He moved over to her side of the bed and greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning to you, m'lady. Did you have a good night of sleep?" She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"But I was almost too excited. I cannot wait to go on our honeymoon! When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are up and dressed. I will go get your maid. I have some things to discuss with Father before we leave." He kissed her cheek and then left the room. She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her, waiting for her maid to come help her with her hair. She smiled to herself as she looked out across the grounds. This was going to be a wonderful honeymoon!

Henry found his Father in the map room, going over some last minute preparations with Captain Laureant.

"Henry, good, you're awake. We have some things to discuss," Francis said seriously.

"Yes, Father, we do." Francis dismissed Captain Laureant who smiled at Henry as he made his exit. As the door closed, Francis walked around the table so he was standing next to Henry.

"I want you to know that I did this solely for the purpose of you and Danielle having a honeymoon."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate that."

"But, there may be a day or two where you will be called upon to help make some decisions about this treaty and..." Henry held up his hand to silence his Father.

"Father, what I have to discuss with you is that I will not leave my wife under any circumstances during this honeymoon. I'm afraid you will have to do this yourself."

"But Henry, as the Crown Prince you must be there to help develop a bond between Spain and France!"

"Father, I will not! This is my honeymoon and I intend to spend it with my wife!"

"You wouldn't be having this honeymoon if it weren't for me!"

"Would you both stop it?" They both turned, surprised, as Marie entered through the door. "Really, you two grow to be more like children every day. I thought we decided that you would both work out your differences in a calm manner. What is all the shouting about?"

Francis and Henry both looked at her and frowned. They knew she was right. They had made that agreement. Henry stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's nothing important, Mother."

"Henry..." Francis said in a warning tone. "We need to discuss this further."

"Father, I am done discussing this matter. We will see you two at the carriages when you are ready." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Francis with his jaw dropped. He then turned to his wife and pointed in the director their son had just gone.

"You see, Marie! I try to be nice and give them a honeymoon and I don't even get a compromise! Why do I always have to compromise and he cannot?" He sat down in one of the chairs at the table and folded his arms across his chest. Marie sighed. She knew it would not be a fun carriage ride with him in this type of mood.

"Francis, let's just go. We can discuss this when we arrive it Spain."

"I do not want to go. He and Danielle can go by themselves and deal with Spain if he will not take on his duties as Prince."

"Francis!" His eyes snapped to his wife and he sat up straighter. She had never taken that tone with him. But, he wasn't met with an angry gaze from her eyes. Just the look of someone who was tired and exhausted. "We are going and that is it. You have arranged these plans and we will not back away from them," she said strongly. Francis stood and walked over to her. He looked her straight in the eye and knew she wasn't backing down this morning.

"Fine. But, he needs to go with me, Marie. You know how important this is."

"Maybe, if you ask nicely once he has had a few days to himself, he will agree." Francis sighed.

"We shall see. Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes, m'lord. All that is needed is the King."

He smiled for the first time that morning and offered his arm. She took it gratefully and they walked out of the castle together. The glare that Francis received from Henry was anything but hopeful. He kissed his Mother on the cheek but did not once say a word to Francis. Danielle hugged both the King and Queen and let them know she would try to talk to him during the trip. Marie thanked her as Henry helped his wife into the carriage. He slammed the carriage door shut, causing Francis to tense. Marie put a comforting hand on his arm, causing him to relax a bit. They climbed into their carriage and started off on their journey to Spain.

"Henry, really, it will only be a day or two."

"No, Danielle! I will not leave you by yourself on OUR honeymoon. It is not right." He folded his arms across his chest and sat back against the carriage. She couldn't help but notice he looked quite like his Father in that moment. She simply reached over and took one of his hands, causing him to unfold his arms and look at her with a sigh. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder until they were both fast asleep.

In the carriage ahead, it was silent as well. But neither the King nor Queen were sleeping. Marie had tried to talk to Francis, but after having seen the way his son glared at him, Francis did not want to speak of Henry. Marie was looking out the window at the scenery but Francis was looking at her. He sensed her exhaustion, her pain. He knew something was wrong with her. He just didn't know how and when to approach the subject. He reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Yes?" she said, turning to look at him.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling alright?" he asked cautiously. He did not want her to have the wrong reaction to his worry.

"Of course, m'lord. Why do you ask?" She had tried to hide her pain for so long now, but it seemed as if it was catching up with her and beginning to show to others.

He did not know how to say it. "Well...uh, you just...you just seem tired...that's all." He was happy to see that she smiled at him.

"I assure you, Francis, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." She patted his hand and he clasped it in his once again, bringing it to his lips.

"I am concerned about you, Marie." She was confused...he had never said anything like this before...not since she was pregnant with Henry.

"Francis..."

"Marie...you have me worried. For the past two weeks there have been dark circles under your eyes and you have been unsteady on your feet. I feel something is wrong."

"I told you, I'm alright." He gripped her hand tighter and moved closer to her. He put his other hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Are you sure?" The confusion in her eyes softened as she smiled at him. She liked the way he was acting. He had never acted so concerned for her and the look of love in his eyes gave her hope that their relationship was growing beyond just a love of friendship.

"Yes, I'm sure, m'lord," she said softly. He smiled at her and just as he was about to lean in to kiss her, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. The door opened and Francis immediately dropped his hands and glared at the guard who had opened the door.

"What is the problem?!" he shouted. Marie gently touched his hand and did not let go, causing him to calm down.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but there is a blockade on the road. It will take some time to remove it." The guard looked terrified. Francis huffed and sat back against the seat. Marie leaned forward.

"Thank you, young man. Just let us know when we will be off again."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you." He closed the carriage door after flashing a grateful smile to the Queen.

"Really, Francis, you did not have to scare the boy. He can't be more than sixteen," she said. Francis looked over at her and frowned.

"I am sorry, Marie. Perhaps it is best if you get some sleep. I will go see what they are planning to do." He kissed her cheek, wanting to really kiss her, but felt it wasn't the right time. He got out of the carriage and immediately, the guard came to order.

"At ease, at ease. What is going on?" Captain Laureant walked over to the King to begin the explanation. Five minutes later, Henry jumped out of his carriage.

"What is going on and why have we stopped?" He saw his father and immediately went to Captain Laureant, not even glancing at Francis. Captain Laureant explained the situation.

"Ah, very well then, I will be in the carriage with my wife...please let us know when we will be departing." The words stung his father and Henry knew it. He turned and got back into the carriage, meeting a very angry looking Danielle.

"What?"

"That was uncalled for, Henry."

"What was?"

"That last comment. You do not have to keep saying it. Father knows I'm your wife."

"Yes, but sometimes he forgets that I need to spend time with you. It is my job to remind him of that."

"Henry, you are being unreasonable."

"Me? Unreasonable? You jest with me, m'lady." She reached over and touched his face.

"I do not jest, m'lord. I simply state what I see. You are not being fair to him, Henry. He seems to be trying. He did allow us this honeymoon."

"So you agree with him?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"No, I do not agree. However, I feel you should compromise."

"I shall not."

"Henry..."

"I will hear no more of this, Danielle. That is it!" She sighed. There was no use arguing with him now.


	3. Chapter 3

A half hour later the carriages were on their way. Henry was not speaking any more and neither was Francis. Marie knew how hurt her husband was. If only Henry could see that he was trying to change. Danielle, on the other, was not as understanding. She was fed up with Henry's childish ways. When night fell, the carriages stopped and tents were set up...one for the King and Queen and one for the Prince and Princess. Marie pulled Danielle over to the side when their husbands had gone in to sleep for the night.

"We have to do something about this, Mother. It's getting out of hand."

"I do not understand why this is such a big argument. Really, Danielle, Henry needs to know that Francis is trying his best to compromise. We both want you to have a wonderful honeymoon."

"I know. It's just his overprotectiveness of me, I guess. He doesn't want to leave me."

Marie smiled at her. "I understand, my dear. But this thing with Spain really does need to be worked out...if it's not, well, Francis is afraid that there could be some major consequences."

Danielle knew what her mother-in-law was speaking of without Marie having to put it into words. She sighed. "I will try again tonight. If he does not agree, I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do."

Marie squeezed the young woman into a hug. "I understand my dear. You are the best thing for my son right now. Go spend time with him. We will deal with Spain when we get there."

Danielle smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. Goodnight." She went into her tent and Marie made her way over to hers. As she entered, she found Francis still awake, the lantern still lit.

"M'lord, I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I cannot sleep. There's too much to think about." Marie made her way over and sat on the cot next to him.

"Really Francis, we have three days until you have to meet with the King of Spain. Why not enjoy yourself until that time comes?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Why must you always have the right answer, m'lady?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to make sure you do not wear yourself out. It's my duty as your wife." He smiled for the first time in awhile and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently against him.

"Thank you, Marie. I do appreciate your input. Now, I believe we should get some sleep. We shall have much to discuss in the morning." Laterns were extinguished as the Royal Family went to sleep for the night. The guards eyes were carefully watching the surrounding fields. And another pair of eyes was watching the tents, watching every move that was made.

At dawn the next day, Marie awoke, finding Francis not in his cot. She got up and dressed for the day, a maid coming in to help her with her hair. She questioned the maid as to his whereabouts.

"His Majesty was speaking with Captain Laureant when I entered, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. You may go now." The maid curtsied and left Marie to her thoughts. She wanted to make sure she knew just what to say to Francis during the carriage ride to Spain. She knew how frustrated he was with Henry. He loved his son very much but also wanted to make sure that France was stable. She stepped out of the tent and breathed in the fresh air. It was nice to sleep outdoors sometimes. She found Francis speaking with Captain Laureant. The Captain bowed when he saw her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Captain. Are the Prince and Princess awake yet?"

"No, madame, they have not come out yet." Marie noticed the worry lines across Francis' forehead. She linked her arm through his.

"M'lord, don't you think it's time for that walk you promised me?" she asked sweetly. Francis looked at her confused but then nodded.

"Yes, it is. Excuse us, Captain." Captain Laureant bowed once more and then watched the King and Queen walk away. Not a minute later, Henry and Danielle emerged from their tent.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses." They both returned the Captains greeting.

"When are we to be on our way?" Henry questioned.

"As soon as the King and Queen are back from their walk."

"Oh, a walk sounds lovely. Let's take one ourselves, Henry." Henry really did not want to follow his parents but agreed. Danielle took his hand and smiled. This was just what she had been waiting for. They headed off in the same direction the King and Queen had taken.

Marie looked over at her husband and sighed. He hadn't even questioned her as to why she had lied about him promising her a walk. He was just silent.

"Francis, what is troubling you?"

"You know what is troubling me, Marie. I feel no need to explain it further." She stopped walking and he turned to look at her. "M'lady, I am too old and tired to be dealing with his childish games."

Marie's gaze softened as she saw the look of hurt in his eyes. She touched his cheek gently.

"Francis, I thought we agreed you wouldn't deal with this until we arrived in Spain." He clasped her hand in his and looked down.

"It is not that easy, Marie. I fear for the well-being of the people of France. If we do not attain this treaty with Spain, there is not telling what will happen in the next few months." He squeezed her hand. "I am afraid I have run out of answers." He pulled her towards him and looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me, Marie....tell me what to do!"

She couldn't stand to see him look so broken. She wanted to tell him that everything would work out, that Henry would come around. But she couldn't. Because she knew her son. And she knew that his love for his wife came first, not second to the people of France. She simply shook her head. "I do not know, Francis. I am sorry."

He sighed heavily. "I guess we will have to pray for the best." She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we will." He raised her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Thank you for taking a walk with me, Marie. I'm glad you suggested it," he said, smiling for the first time that morning.

"I thought you would need one, m'lord." He stepped forward and pulled her into a cautious hug. She hesistated but then slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter. She feared for his health and his emotions. This was very unlike Francis.

"Mother, Father! There you are!" Francis quickly pulled away and turned with Marie to see Danielle walking towards them, dragging Henry behind. "We did not know where you had gone. The carriages are almost ready to leave."

"Thank you, Danielle," Marie said, noticing Henry's angry look. "How did you two sleep last night?"

"Oh, wonderfully. Didn't we Henry?"

"Yes, we did."

"And how did you two sleep last night?" Danielle questioned.

"We slept fine, thank you," Francis answered.

"Mother, walk with me back to the carriage won't you? I have something I want to talk to you about," Danielle said, letting go of Henry's hand and linking her arm through Marie's. Marie cast Francis a look of hope before walking off with Danielle. Francis heard Henry sigh heavily and turned to his son.

"What?" he asked. Henry looked at his father and then looked away as he began to walk towards the carriages.

"I was just wondering why Danielle insisted on taking a walk this morning. Now I know."

"So you would be stuck walking back with me, right?"

"Father...I do not want to get into a fight with you this morning."

"And I do not want that either." Henry stopped and looked at his father. Usually, the King would have insisted that they talk this matter out once and for all and get it over with.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why did Danielle bring me here?"

"I do not know why your wife brought you this way. I cannot speak for her."

"Why did Mother bring you here then?"

"Your Mother and I simply went for a walk. There was no other motive behind it." The two began walking again, silence coming over them. They were almost to the carriages when Henry stopped his father.

"Father, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why?" Francis asked, surprised at Henry's concern.

"It's just...well, nevermind."

"Nevermind? You cannot just ask me a question like that and then say nevermind. Out with it boy."

Henry cautiously approached the subject. "Well, on any other occasion, you would have insisted that we discuss the matter with Spain. But, you did not force me into it this morning. I was wondering if something was wrong."

"You think a man cannot change his ways, Henry?"

"Father...that's not what I meant."

"That is precisely what you meant. You think I am a mean-hearted old man who only cares about politics. Well, sir, I am afraid you are wrong," Francis yelled, anger permeating throughout his entire body. Marie and Danielle, who had been chatting at the carriages, heard him shouting and looked over.

"Oh dear," Marie sighed. "This is not good." They saw Francis storm away from Henry, headed straight for the carriage. He got inside and slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Henry to walk over to his wife and mother alone.

"Henry, what happened?" Danielle asked.

"I...I do not really know. Mother, is he alright? I just asked how he was feeling and it just all blew up from there."

"Henry, is that all you said to him? He usually does not mind when someone asks about his health."

"I simply explained that he would usually force a subject on me, even when I did not want to talk about it. And this time he did not so I wanted to make sure he was feeling alright."

"Oh, Henry! How could you?" Danielle exclaimed. Henry looked at her, completely bewildered.

"What? What have I done now?"

"Henry, you seem to think that your father cares only about France," Marie answered softly.

"Well, that is how he acts most of the time!" Marie simply looked down.

"I see. We will see you two when we arrive in Spain." She walked away and climbed into the carriage. Henry turned back to look at his wife, whose face was red with anger.

"And why are you so angry, m'lady?" She grabbed his arm and forced him into the carriage. She climbed in after him and looked him straight in the eye.

"We are going to have a long talk, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry sighed and looked over at Danielle. He had just endured a painful lecture from her about how bad he had made his father feel. He had to admit that he hadn't realized how his father had changed. "I am sorry, Danielle. I have been very wrong. I shall speak with father as soon as we arrive in Spain."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, leaning over to kiss him soundly. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

After she pulled away and smiled at him, he spoke softly. "I am sorry, m'lady. I have been a fool."

"Oh, Henry. You are not a fool. You just missed a change in your father. A significant change that will affect us all, I believe," she said, smiling widely. "I love you, Henry. Just be more open to your father's opinion from now on."

"Yes, madame, I shall be."

In the first carriage, Francis was still fuming. He could not even speak to Marie civily any more. She sat silently, looking out the window and trying to mask her pain. The carriage began to hit some pretty big bumps, causing the King and Queen to bounce in their seats. Marie grabbed on to the side of the carriage to steady herself but when the carriage hit a particularly large hole, her hand slipped and she slammed into the side of the carriage. Her cry of pain caused Francis to forget his anger and looked at her, worry filling his heart. He saw the pain that crossed her face and yelled that the carriage be stopped.

"Marie....are you alright?" She nodded but was still gasping in order to catch her breath. He moved closer to her and tried to help her in any way he could.

By this time, the guards had come to the carriage and opened the door.

"Your Majesty? Is something wrong?" Laureant asked Francis.

Francis saw Marie's eyes, pleading to keep quiet. "No. You may drive on. But please, watch for the holes in the roads."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize. We missed that last one."

"Yes, you did. Thank you, that is all." The guards closed the door and the carriage soon started rolling along. Francis closed the distance between Marie and himself and gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Marie, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and tried to move into a more comfortable, sitting position. "I am fine, Francis. Just startled I think. Thank you for your concern." She assumed her position, looking out the window but Francis would not let this go any further.

"M'lady..." he said softly. "I do not like being lied to."

She turned to him quickly, fury in her eyes. "M'lord, what are you implying?"

He was surprised at the anger that seemed to be radiating from her. "Marie...I know you are hurting. Please, tell me what I can do to help you."

"Francis...it is nothing. I am fine. Now, will you kindly leave me alone!"

She turned quickly away from him so he would not see the tears that fell down her cheeks. He didn't move away from her but did as she asked. Moments later, he saw her shoulders begin to shake. He reached out and put his hands on her back but she jerked away suddenly. He had no idea what to do. He was not used to feeling helpless and he didn't like it one bit. Awhile later, he saw her body slump against the side of the carriage and noticed her eyes shut. Knowing that she needed the rest, he leaned back against the carriage and gently took her hand in his. When she did not wake, he rubbed her hand with both of his. Something was wrong...very wrong.

Danielle and Henry smiled at each other as they looked out over the countryside. "Spain is very beautiful, Henry."

"Not as beautiful as you, my angel."

Danielle blushed slightly as Henry kissed her softly. "I am glad we have been given this time together. I miss you so when you are with your Father all day."

"And I miss you. Father does not remember what it is to be a newly-wed. Of course, Father was never as in love as I am with you."

"Oh, I do not know about that. He and Mother have been getting closer as of late."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed, Henry? Really, you must open your eyes to these things."

"I am afraid that I have married a romantic."

"As have I," she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He simply laughed and pulled her closer.

"And are you not glad that you did?"

"Very glad...." she said as her lips found his.

Marie awoke, feeling more exhausted than when she had fallen asleep. And the pain seemed to be increasing. But, there was a sense of comfort around her, one she had not felt before. She looked around the carriage and then realized that Francis had fallen asleep, clasping her hand between his. She felt badly for speaking to him so harshly...but she did not want him to worry about her. She was not used to that and it scared her.

Francis, having felt movement next to him, opened his eyes and saw Marie staring at their entwined hands. "M'lady...you are awake."

"Yes, m'lord." She pulled her hand away from his and clasped it with her other hand in her lap. She looked down at her hands and spoke softly. "I apologize for speaking so harshly to you, m'lord. It was very wrong of me."

"Marie...do not apologize to me. How many times have I spoken harshly to you?"

She looked over at him and seeing him smile, she smiled as well. "Thank you, Francis."

"Do you feel rested after your nap?" She nodded but he did not believe her. "Well, Captain Laureant informed me about an hour ago that we should be there before dusk. The King and Queen will be waiting for us."

Marie sighed. She did not feel she had the strength to meet with the Spaniards tonight, but she knew it was her duty. Soon after the carriages pulled up in front of a gigantic castle, where laterns lit the path to the entrance. The King and Queen of Spain were standing together, Gabriella not far behind them. Henry and Danielle looked out of the carriage and were surprised Gabriella was even there.

Henry squeezed Danielle's hand. "Do not worry, my love. They will see how in love I am with you and then they cannot do anything to us." He kissed her and then stepped out of the carriage and offered her his hand. She stepped out gracefully and linked her hand through his arm. They stopped at his parent's carriage. His father stepped out and then offered Marie his hand. She took it gratefully and stepped out of the carriage, praying she would not fall over. She took his arm and he noticed how she leaned on him more than she usually did. Henry and Danielle silently followed behind them, an interpreter close to the King and Queen.

The interpreter for the Spanish came forward with the Spanish Royal Family to greet the French Royal Family. They all exchanged welcomes and then the Spanish King stepped forward as Francis did.

"The King wishes to welcome you and your family to Spain, Your Majesty. He hopes that you will enjoy your stay in the palace and that everything will work out for the best of both countries. Now, the Royal Family will show you to your chambers." Francis nodded and thanked the Spanish King, stepping back to allow Marie to take his arm as both Royal Families made their way into the castle.

The Spanish family said goodnight and walked away, leaving Danielle, Henry, Francis, and Marie by themselves. After their luggage was brought in, Danielle turned to her in-laws. "Mother, Father, I believe there are some things we need to discuss," she said sternly.

"We can speak in our chambers," Francis agreed. He led Marie inside to the sitting room and Henry and Danielle followed.

After all four were sitting, Henry broke the ice. "It has taken me a long time to realize how foolish I was the other day and how harsh my words were. Father, I would like to apologize. I will do anything I can to help you sort out this treaty with Spain."

Henry watched his father's reaction change to one of complete surprise. "Henry, you do not need to be there all the time. I just may need you for some important issues. That is all I was trying to say."

"I understand, Father. And I apologize for not seeing that sooner. I am afraid my actions have been rather selfish." He looked at his mother and she smiled at him. He really was growing up.

"I apologize as well, Henry. I want you and Danielle to have the perfect life together. I am afraid I forget sometimes that you are newly-weds. You may have all the time together you wish," Francis said.

"How about you both make a compromise.." Danielle added. "Father, when you need Henry, you can summon him. If you do not need him, Henry can be with me. That way, you both will have each other when you need each other."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, my dear," Francis said, smiling at his daughter-in-law. She really was an asset to the family. The family decided that Henry and Danielle would have the next day to themselves while Francis met with the King to discuss the treaty.

Danielle and Henry bid Francis and Marie goodnight and headed to their chambers. "Now, was that so difficult?" she asked him.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. "No, I don't think so. Thank you for your wise advice, m'lady."

"It is only my duty, sire," she giggled as he pulled her into their chambers.

"Let's start our honeymoon off right," he said softly as the door shut.

Francis and Marie had gone into separate dressing rooms to change, both climbing into bed, exhausted from the events of the day. Marie turned over on her side, ready for a good night of sleep. "Goodnight, Francis."

"Goodnight, Marie." He had grown accustomed to falling asleep quickly, but tonight, sleep would not come for him. He laid in bed, thinking about the treaty for awhile but his thoughts kept going back to Marie in the carriage that day. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned over and watched her as she slept. She seemed uneasy, restless almost. He wanted to do something for her, to show her that he cared. He quietly moved closer to her and gently pulled her into his arms. She did not wake, causing him to breath a sigh of relief. Instead, she seemed to relax some and curled up against him. He smiled and finally, sleep came.

Marie woke the next morning, feeling warm and at peace. She forced her eyes open and found herself in her husband's arms. He was looking down at her and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she said, slightly surprised at the hold her had her in. "What time is it?"

"The sun has just risen. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you?"

He nodded and then did something totally out of character. He kissed the side of her head and got out of bed. "I am afraid that I must get ready to meet with the King. You should stay in bed, Marie. You look awfully tired."

"No, m'lord, I am fine." She went to get up but he gently pushed her back down.

"I am afraid that I must insist, m'lady. I do not want you out of bed until you have gotten a sufficient amount of rest. The King and I will be in meetings all day and Henry and Danielle will be together. This gives you ample time to get some more rest."

She couldn't argue with him for he went into his dressing chamber to change. She sighed. She knew that she couldn't get out of bed or Francis would start yelling at her. She really was tired so she rolled back over and shut her eyes. Francis emerged from his dressing room ten minutes later and smiled. He walked over to Marie's side of the bed and saw she was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead softly and then put on a serious face. He needed it in order to meet with the King of Spain. This was going to be a long day.

At around three o'clock that afternoon, Marie woke again, finding her ladysmaids wandering around the room with nothing to do. They saw that the Queen had woken up and immediatly came to her side.

"Your Majesty, is there anything we can get you? The King said not to disturb you until you had awoken," a young maid asked.

"No, thank you. I need to get ready though. Francis will be coming back soon."

The maids helped Marie get ready for the day. She just sat down in front of the fireplace when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called. Danielle entered, alone.

"Why, Danielle, I thought for sure you would be with Henry today." She took note of Danielle's serious expression as the young woman sat down next to her. "What is it, child?"

"Mother, Father sent for Henry. Henry, of course, was very upset. However, I fear that the treaty is not going so well. Father would not have sent for Henry if things were going as planned, would he?"

"No he would not have. Francis agreed to allow you and Henry to be alone today. I must agree with you, my dear. Something is wrong."

The two ladies chatted for a little longer until at around 5 o'clock, Captain Laureant entered.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I have been asked to inform you that dinner will be served in ten minutes with the Spanish Royal Family. I have been asked to escort you down to the dining room."

Marie and Danielle looked at each other, knowing this was just a formality that they needed to attend to. The two ladies stood and walked down to the dining hall, finding their husbands speaking quietly in a corner. They both saw their wives and came over.

"Danielle, I am so sorry for leaving you," Henry said, anger still evident on his face.

"I know you would not have unless it was nessecary. Is everything alright?"

"We will speak of this later. Let's just get this over with." And with that, the Spanish Royal Family entered and everyone was seated. Dinner was silent except for a few occasional comments between each of the families. Marie noticed the worry lines that were on Francis' forehead. She hoped things weren't as bad as they seemed.

After dinner, the Queen of Spain and Gabriella exited as the King turned to Francis. The interpreter stepped forward and relayed what the King was saying. "Your Majesty, the King of Spain would like to meet with you and your son first thing tomorrow morning to finish the treaty talks. You are to bring your advisers along."

Francis nodded and thanked the King for his hospitality, then escorted Marie out of the dining hall with Danielle and Henry not far behind. When they reached their chambers, Francis turned to Henry. "Son, I am very sorry. I did not expect to have you called upon so soon."

"Father, I understand why you had to. I am not upset. I shall see you in the morning. Danielle and I have much to discuss tonight."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his Father's hand. Danielle hugged them both and then took Henry's hand as he led her into their chambers.

Francis sighed and walked into his and Marie's chambers after the guard opened the door. Marie followed silently, not knowing how to start up a conversation. He sat down in front of the fireplace, staring into it. She quietly sat down next to him and waited for him to speak first.

"Marie...this is not going well at all. I am afraid the treaty will never be signed," he said quietly, his head lowering.

She cautiously reached over and placed her hand on his back. "Is it really that bad, Francis?"

He nodded, silence consuming both of them again. The fire slowly died and burnt out, leaving them in both silence and darkness. Finally, Francis sighed. "Let us retire for the evening."

He reached over and helped her up. Dizziness swept over her and she reached for him before she fell. He tightly held on to her. "Marie?" He couldn't see her eyes or her face but knew something was terribly wrong.

"I am sorry, m'lord. I must have slipped on something." She stood and shook away the dizziness, trying to focus on walking to her dressing room. He held her around the waist tightly and led her into her dressing room where candles were still lit. He saw her pale face and noticed her shaking.

"What is wrong, m'lady? You are shaking. Should I call for a physician?" he asked, worry filling his eyes.

"No...no physician, Francis. Please, I couldn't stand that. I'm just a bit tired." She sat down at her vanity and sighed. "Could you call the maids for me? I'm afraid I cannot get out of this dress by myself."

He agreed quickly, informing the head maid to let him know when the Queen was finished. He waited outside the door and ten minute's later, the maids emerged.

"Sire, she is ready now."

"Thank you. You did not tell her I waited, did you?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Good. You may go now." The maid curtsied and left the room. Francis entered Marie's dressing room again.

She looked up, surprised that he was there. "Francis? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ready for bed."

"Well, yes...why wouldn't I be?"

"I...well, I don't know. I'm just coming to help you to bed," he said, supporting her by the arm as she stood.  
"Francis...are you alright? You've never come in here before."

"Marie...I have changed some you know. I'm not a hard-hearted old man...well most of the time I'm not."

He smiled when he saw her bow her head to stifle a laugh. He linked her arm through his and blew out the lantern. He led her into the bedroom and helped her into bed. He quickly went to his dressing room to change before she fell asleep. He climbed into bed beside her and saw she was looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Oh...nothing. It's just...well, you have changed Francis. I'm very proud of the way you've been acting towards Henry. You both are getting along much better."

"Well, I think I owe it to him. I was rather hard on him for a few years." He saw the look Marie was giving him and sighed. "Alright, for many years. But, I think Danielle is good for him. He has settled down and is really thinking about becoming King one day. This is a step in the right direction. Something I can work with."

"Francis..."

"Alright, I could always work with him...it's just become somewhat easier now that he's agreeing with me." Marie laughed lightly and he pulled her closer. "And what is so funny, m'lady?"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked up at him. "Nothing, m'lord. Nothing at all."

"Marie, tell me!"

"Well...it's just you seem to think he will always agree with you now that Danielle has entered the picture. I am afraid, m'lord, that you are very wrong. She has ideas of her own, you know. And Henry will begin listening to her more than you."

"He will have to listen to me! Not his wife! I am the King!"

"Oh Francis..." she sighed, pulling away from him.

"What have I said wrong now?"

"Nothing. Just get some sleep," she moved to turn over but he caught her arm and rolled her back so she was facing him.

"I would like to know, please."

"Francis...how many times have you listened to Henry on matters of politics?"

"I have listened...I just have not always agreed."

"Yes, you have not agreed. Because you did not think his ideas were any good. However, you have listened to me, haven't you?"

"Well, I always take your opinions into consideration if that is what you mean."

"Yes, and I very much appreciate that, m'lord. So, don't you think Henry will listen to Danielle's opinions and follow them instead of listening to you?"

"No."

"And why not? What makes Henry and Danielle different from us?"

The King was silent for a moment. "They just...they just are!"

"Francis, don't you see? Don't you see that they are in love and want to help each other out in every situation?"

Again, the King remained silent.

Marie nodded and rolled on to her side. "Exactly as I thought. Goodnight Francis." And with that, she was asleep, leaving Francis speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle woke to the sun shining in her face. She smiled and rolled over, only to find a note instead of a husband. It read:

"Forgive me, my love. Father and I were called to the treaty talks early this morning. I will be back as soon as I can. If you could, look in on Mother. She is beginning to worry me. I love you darling."

Henry

She smiled to herself and got ready for the day...thinking of Henry the entire time. Her maids finished with her hair and after thanking them, she walked over to her mother-in-law's chambers. She knocked quietly and heard Marie call from inside. She walked in to find the Queen sitting in front of the fire, reading a book. "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Danielle. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you."

"I take it Henry was called out as early as Francis was." Danielle nodded and sat next to Marie. "I am sorry, my dear. I'm afraid your honeymoon is not working out like you and Henry planned it."

"It will in a few days, Mother. As soon as these treaty talks are over."

Marie smiled at the young woman sitting beside her. "You do always look at things in the most optimistic way, don't you?"

"I only try to, Mother. I must say though...the Spanish are beginning to get on my nerves."

Marie laughed lightly and hugged Danielle. "You're not the only one who feels that way, Danielle. I can assure you of that."

"Is it always like this, Mother? I mean...do the treaty talks always take this long? I thought the Spanish wanted this treaty."

"They do."

"Then why is it taking so long? Shouldn't they be agreeing?"

Marie looked down at the book in her hand, not meeting Danielle's eyes. "I am afraid that the Spanish have a different interpretation as to what should be in the treaty. Francis and Henry will not back down."

"What do the Spanish want in the treaty? I wish Henry would tell me."

"Danielle...I am afraid I cannot give you that answer. Henry is the only one who can...that is his place, not mine. But, let's forget about all of that. It is a glorious day outside...why don't we go for a walk?"

Danielle smiled for the first time that morning and took Marie's arm as they headed outside. While walking around the garden, Danielle wondered why Henry was worried about his mother. She seemed to be well in Danielle's opinion. She was smiling, laughing, even telling Danielle stories of when Henry was little. They made their way back into the castle when it started to drizzle outside. Upon reaching Marie's suite, they saw the guards whispering amongst themselves.

Laureant was among them and saw the Queen and Princess arrive.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness. It is good to see you have returned," he said, causing the other guards to snap to attention.

"Is everything alright?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. The King and Prince have just come back and asked that both of you return to your chambers as soon as you were finished with your walk."

"Thank you, Captain Laureant," Marie said. She then turned to Danielle and kissed her cheek. "I will see you later, my dear. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Thank you, Mother." Marie walked into her suite and Danielle into hers, both finding angry, frustrated husbands.

Henry was throwing clothing into a suitcase, not even allowing the maids to help him.

"Henry, what is the matter?" Henry turned upon hearing Danielle and opened his arms. She hugged him quickly, noticing the tension in his body. "What has happened, m'lord?"

"We finally got the Spanish to sign the treaty, but they did not agree to all of our terms. Father is extremely upset. It did not go as planned."

"Why did the Spanish not agree to the terms?"

"Because I am not wed to Gabriella."

"But it was Gabriella who ran away from the wedding."

"Yes, but they are still holding her here, not allowing her to marry the man she loves."

Danielle hugged him again. "I am very glad your parent's are not like that."

"As am I. How was your day with mother?"

"Wonderful. Why are you worried about her?"

"She has not been herself. But, if you say she is alright, then I will believe you. Now, we must pack quickly. Father wants to leave by sundown."

"Sundown? Tonight?"

"Yes. He is very upset and does not want to stay here any longer."

"Are you going back to France?"

"No, we are going to be staying in the cabins, as planned. For our honeymoon...remember?"

Danielle grinned and kissed him before heading into her dressing room. "I remember."

"Francis...calm down please!" Marie said after finding her husband screaming at every maid in his view. He was yelling at them to move faster and get things ready as quick as they possibly could. He turned to his wife and she saw the redness of his face, meaning he was both angry and frustrated...not a good combination.

"Marie, this is no time to tell me what to do!"

Marie flinched at his tone and sat down, as the maids moved every piece of luggage out of their chamber. All that was left was she and her furious husband. He continued to stare out the window, until she spoke. "M'lord, why are we leaving?"

"Treaty talks are over."

"Is that the only reason? Usually there is a celebration ball after a treaty has been signed."

"Not this time!" He turned to look at her, his eyes flashing with madness. "We are getting out of here by sundown and going to the cabins."

"But Francis, is it wise to travel at night?"

"I do not care if it is unwise! It will save me from strangling the Spanish idiot they call a King!"

"Francis!"

"It's true!" he said, moving towards where she was sitting. "Do you know how long it took us to get him to sign that treaty? And even then, he wouldn't agree to all of our terms! The only reason we agreed was so that we would not go to war! Just because Henry didn't marry Gabriella...that is what all this is about! Since when did a treaty become about a marriage!"

Marie looked away, trying to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. She remembered her own marriage, an arranged one and why she was wed to then Prince Francis of France. "I do not know, m'lord."

But Francis wasn't done ranting yet. "His daughter was the one who ran! She went to another man! Can I help it if Henry found someone to love? No, I cannot! So why should France have to suffer for Spain's mistakes! This is just preposterous! Now, we will only get half of what Spain offered in trade...this is horrible. We never should have come here in the first place. We should have let them try and win a war on French soil! Over my dead body would they have taken my kingdom! We would have slaughtered them!" He sat down in a huff just as there was a knock at the door.

Henry and Danielle walked in, finding the King and Queen in a sorry state.

"Mother, Father...is everything alright?"

"Alright? You call what just happened alright, boy?" Francis asked.

"Of course not, Father. I just mean...well...nevermind. Are you both ready?"

"Yes..let's get out of this blasted kingdom," Francis said, standing quickly and walking out the door.

Marie wiped her eyes and stood, turning to face the children. She smiled as best she could when she saw the worried stares of Henry and Danielle. "He's a little upset," she said, walking towards where her husband had just gone. Henry and Danielle followed her out to the carriages. Francis was already in his, waiting for his wife so that they could leave quickly. Henry kissed his mother on the cheek before helping her into the carriage. He and Danielle got into his and without another word to the Spanish, the French Royal Family pulled away from the castle.

Four hours later, the carriages pulled up in front of three gorgeous cabins. The maids hurried inside to get them ready before the Royal Family made their way inside. Henry woke Danielle quietly and helped her out of the carriage. Captain Laureant opened the carriage door to the King and Queen's carriage. Francis stormed out and went right inside his cabin. Laureant was about to help the Queen out but Henry quickly moved to his side and held out his hand. Marie took it and let her son help her out of the carriage. Laureant left and began giving the rest of the guard their orders for the evening. Danielle moved to Henry's side after he helped Marie out of the carriage.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

Marie looked at her daughter-in-law and tried to smile as much as she possibly could. "I am fine, my daughter. You two go get some sleep." Danielle kissed her on the cheek and waited for Henry to do the same. Instead, he turned and gave her a kiss.

"I will be over soon. I am going to walk Mother to the cabin. Laureant!"

Captain Laureant ran back over. "Yes, Sire?"

"Please take the Princess to the cabin. I will be along shortly."

"Yes, Your Highness." Danielle took his arm and the two friends started towards the cabin. Henry linked his Mother's arm through his and slowly walked with her towards her cabin.

"Mother...what did he say?"

"Nothing you haven't already heard him say, Henry."

"I would still like to know." He stopped and turned her to look at him. He saw the hurt, pain, and tears in her eyes. "Mother...please, tell me."

"He just...He's just very frustrated Henry. He thought that we would get full trade with Spain and now, well you know what happened." She turned to look out over the countryside, but really, to hide her pain from her son.

"Mother...I understand how angry he is, but so am I. Something more he said is upsetting you." "

Henry..." He moved so he was once again standing in front of her.

"Mother, I know of what I speak. Please, tell me what he said that has hurt you so."

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You know, sometimes, I see your father in you. He does care...even when he does not show it." Her hand fell to her side as a tear fell down her cheek. Henry took her by the shoulders.

"Mother...Mother, what is wrong?"

"My tears are out of selfishness, Henry. Leave me be." She turned away and began walking quickly towards the cabin. Henry ran to catch up with her.

"Mother, you have never acted like this before. Were his words that hurtful?"

She waved him away and kept walking. He quickly caught up with her and stood in her way.

"Henry! I am in no mood for this tonight!"

"And I am in no mood to be worrying about my mother all night! I love you...Mother, I cannot see you hurt. I refuse to let him hurt you any more." "Henry...it is not his fault. He was not thinking when he was yelling."

"Was it something about you?"

"Not really. He just said that treaties...weren't about marriage."

"Oh Mother..." he knew exactly what she was talking about. For Francis and Marie's marriage had been because of a contract. "I am so sorry. He cannot have known what he was saying."

She nodded and looked up at him. "I told you. Now, are you going to take me to the cabin or must I walk myself?"

He led her towards the cabin, but stopped her before she could go inside. "Mother, I have one last question."

"Yes, Henry?"

"Do you...well, I know you and Father had an arranged marriage and all. And I have made many comments about it in the past. But, I really do not know the true answer."

"What answer are you speaking of Henry?"

"Do you and Father...well, do you love each other? Like Danielle and I love each other?"

"Henry, I..." she stopped herself. Of course she loved Francis, she had always loved him. But she did not know if he loved her back. Tears again threatened to fall as she kissed Henry on the cheek. "I cannot speak of this. Goodnight, my son."

"But Mother..." It was too late. She was inside the cabin and he was left out in the cold, in more ways than one.

The morning light shone on the two cabins which the Royal Family slept in. Henry woke up and found Danielle sleeping in his arms. She felt him move and woke up as well.

"Good morning, Henry. I am afraid I fell asleep before you came to bed last night."

"I understand. I was talking with Mother for awhile."

"Is everything alright? You seem troubled."

"I am, Danielle. Do you remember when you were speaking of Mother and Father's relationship?"

"I think so. Enlighten me."

"I asked Mother why she was upset last night. Father made a comment yesterday about treaties not being about marriage. But she and Father were married because of a treaty. I am afraid it hurt her deeply."

"And rightly so! How could Father say such a thing?"

"I do not believe he meant it to hurt her. He was just very angry yesterday. But, Danielle, I asked her if they loved each other, like I love you."

"And what did she say?"

"She did not answer."

"Was she upset by the question?"

"Very upset."

"Why don't you let me get ready for the day and then I will go speak with her."

"Thank you, m'lady. I knew I could count on you." He kissed her deeply and then helped her out of bed, calling the maids into the cabin to help them get ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

The maid answered the door when Danielle knocked almost an hour later. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I would like to see the Queen. Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Please, come in."

Danielle made her way past the maid and found her mother-in-law alone. "Good morning, Mother."

Marie looked up and smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Good morning, Danielle. I trust the cabin is sufficient for you and Henry?"

"Oh, yes, Mother. Very sufficient. Where is Father?"

"He was gone by the time I awoke this morning."

"You do not know where he went?"

Marie shook her head no. She remained silent for a moment and then looked at Danielle. "What are you doing today, dear? Going riding with Henry?"

"No, I was hoping to talk with you this afternoon."

"Me? Danielle, must I remind you that you are on your honeymoon."

"Yes, but I would like to talk to you. I am afraid my husband is very worried about you."

"Why would he be worried about me?" Marie asked softly.

"Mother, he loves you. I love you. We just want to make sure you are alright," Danielle answered, placing her hand over Marie's. Marie squeezed back and smiled gratefully at Danielle.

"I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

"Wonderful! Then you won't mind that I have packed us a lunch and we are going out on an adventure!"

"Danielle, what are you..."

"Come on, Mother!" Danielle grabbed her by the hand and took her outside where two horses awaited them. "Thank you, Captain Laureant. You can tie the basket to my horse."

As Laureant did as the Princess asked, she led the Queen down the steps and up to the horses.

"Danielle, I have not ridden a horse since before Henry was born."

"Oh Mother, I'm sure you will be fine! I heard you were an excellent rider."

"From who?"

"I have my ways," she said, winking at Marie. Laureant helped both of them on to the horse.

"You are sure you do not want extra riders with you, Your Highness?" he asked Danielle.

"No, Captain, we will be fine. Have a lovely day!" she said, slapping the reins and riding away. Marie followed, cautiously at first, but then quickened the pace of the horse. She had always loved horses but with a young son running around, she did not have much time for her own pleasure. Francis had not liked her riding anyway. He was too afraid she would fall off. He felt women should be in a carriage. Well, today she wasn't in a carriage and she was going to enjoy herself. After reaching an open field with a few trees, they dismounted and set up the picnic lunch. After chatting and eating, Danielle decided it was time to dive into the big questions.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" Marie asked, looking back at Danielle.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like dear?"

"Marrying a stranger."

Marie's eyes widened at the question but her demeanor did not change. She calmly answered, "Well, it takes getting used to I guess. Francis was very kind to me, he did not push me into anything I did not want. He was always the perfect gentleman, just a little rough around the edges."

"Were you scared?"

"Of course I was. I was getting into something much bigger than I could have ever imagined. Why are you asking me this?"

"I...I was just wondering how Gabriella must have felt."

"You are very kind to think of Gabriella. I am glad my son chose love over a treaty."

"Does Father think he made a mistake now that we have so many problems with Spain?"

"A mistake?"

"Letting Henry and I marry."

"No child! He would never think about having anyone marry Henry besides you. He loves you Danielle. You bring such joy into all of our lives. And he is pleased to see Henry smile again."

"So am I." The two sat in silence awhile longer before Danielle asked her next question.

"Mother...would I be too bold in asking...do you love Father?"

Marie looked down and tried to hold in her anger. She knew it was Henry who really wanted to know. "My dear, I am afraid that is too bold. I think it is time we get back to the cabins."

"Mother...I did not mean to upset you," she said, reaching over to take Marie's hand. Marie looked up at her and Danielle saw the tears in her eyes.

"It is alright, dear. Let's just go." They packed up everything and mounted their horses. They enjoyed a leisurely ride back towards the cabins. As they drew nearer to the clearing, they heard Henry and Francis yelling.

"What is that?" Danielle asked.

"I am afraid to find out," Marie said. They stopped the horses and listened and then realized it was both men yelling at the guard for not going along with the Princess and Queen.

"Mother, this is all my fault. We cannot let Laureant and the others be punished."

"Do not worry, Danielle. They won't be." As the two women urged the horses forward, Marie's horse began to buck and kick. As she tried to control it, Danielle jumped off of her horse to try and calm the other down. She turned to shoo her horse away when Marie's horse panicked and threw the Queen off.

"Mother!" Danielle ran to her side, finding her unconscious and badly hurt.

Francis' head shot up when he heard Danielle's scream. He bolted off the porch and towards the woods. Henry followed along with the guard.

"Danielle! Where are you?" Henry called.

"Henry! Over here! Quickly!" She called back. Francis arrived first, becoming sick at the scene before him. Marie was not moving and Danielle was trying to wake her up. "Father, oh Father, the horse...it threw her."

Francis stooped down as Henry and the rest of the guard arrived at the scene. Danielle threw her arms around Henry who stood in silence, shocked at the sight before him. Francis gently shook Marie, finding that she would not move.

"Captain..." he said softly. Captain Laureant stepped forward quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"At what time did my advisers and physicians leave this morning?"

"About five hours ago, Your Majesty."

"Have someone ride quickly and bring the Doctor back. He will be needed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Captain turned and began giving orders as Henry touched his Father on the shoulder.

"Father, can you not wake her?"

Francis shook his head. "She is badly injured. We must get her inside." He gently scooped her into his arms, still strong at his age, and rushed back to the cabin. Henry and Danielle followed, trying to keep up with the King's pace. Once inside the cabin, Francis began shouting at the maids to get blankets, clean cloths and anything else they thought would help. While they quickly attended to their duties, Francis laid Marie down on the bed and looked her over carefully. There was a large gash on the side of her head where she had hit the tree after being thrown. Her dress was dirty and ripped. She was almost as white as the sheets she was laying on. Francis carefully sat on the bed next to her and pushed some of the hair out of her face. Danielle grabbed one of the cloths from a maid, putting water on it, and came over next to Francis.

"Father, let me try and clean some of this up. You go wait with Henry." She saw the look of hurt and sadness on his face as he nodded and walked with Henry into the next room. Danielle took his place and gently began wiping the blood off of her mother-in-law's face. "Mother...please, wake up. We all need you. Father needs you. Please, wake up." But Marie did not stir and Danielle could do nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis paced the room as Henry tried to think of something to say to him. He knew his father was hurting, but so was he. It was his mother after all. And didn't his father see how important she was? He knew that his mother loved his father, but he was never quite sure of Francis' feelings.

"Father, you need to relax."

"Do not tell me what I need to do, Henry. What I need to do is think of a solution to this problem."

"Problem? You call this a problem? No, Father, this is a catastrophe. My Mother may be dying in there!"

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Francis fumed, turning quickly to glare at his son. "She is my wife, my Queen! I am trying to figure out how to help her the best way I can! Do you think the only reason I care about her is because the people of France love her? No! I care about her because I love...well, because I do! Now, if you have nothing else to do except yell at me for the way I've made a mess out of things, then you can leave!" He plopped on to the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

Henry sat, stunned for a moment, before speaking. "I am sorry, Father. I know you care about Mother...at least, now I know."

Francis looked up. "I am afraid I do not have a very good way of showing it."

"I have been blind to you the past few months. Danielle has noticed the way you have been trying. Forgive me, Father."

"Son, it is I who needs to be forgiven. I should have made Captain Laureant aware of my wishes that your Mother not ride."

"Why did you make that rule?"

"Right after you were born, your Mother took care of you all the time. She would not let the maids watch you for more than an hour's time. Riding was her way to get away from the castle and the hassle of people asking her about you. I watched her ride off one day and saw the horse begin to kick and buck. I will never forget running out and finding her on the ground. She was fine, just bruised. But, I worried from that day on that something worse could have happened. I didn't want an accident to happen again, leaving you without a Mother and me without a wife. That is when I made the rule. She knew that. However, I fear she was angry with me for being so hostile yesterday."

"Father, she could not help that the horse spooked."

"Yes, but had she not been on the horse, she would not be in that bed now."

They both sat in silence for a moment until Danielle stepped out of the bedroom. Francis stood quickly as did Henry.

"Is she awake?"

"No, not yet. The maids are doing all they can for her. I'm afraid we can't do any more until the physicians arrive. Do you need anything, Father?"

"No...you stay out here with Henry." He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the bedroom. The maids curtsied and moved away from the bed. They had bandaged the gash on the Queen's forehead but that did help the paleness of her skin. Francis walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The maids quietly went to their quarters at the back of the cabin. Francis took Marie's hand in his and kissed it. It was very cold.

"Marie...Marie, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes darling." He touched her cheek and she did not even stir. He dropped his head in defeat and said a prayer for his wife. It would take awhile for the physicians to arrive. He hoped it wouldn't be too long for he feared they would not make it in time. He lifted his head and saw Marie shaking. He covered her with another blanket and rubbed her hands inbetween his. After a few moments, he felt the need to make sure everything was alright. He knew she had fallen on her left side, so he carefully checked her ribs. He could tell several were broken. He called for one of the maids.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the young maid asked.

"I need you to gather some bandages quickly. The Queen's ribs are broken and she is beginning to bleed."

"Yes, sire. Right away." She quickly walked into another room and returned a few moments later with bandages. Francis took them and then told her she could leave. He carefully placed bandages over Marie's left side, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. A half hour later, Danielle came in the room.

"Father?"

Francis turned to look at her quickly. "Anything?"

"A rider just came. They are an hour away. How is she?"

"No change yet. You and Henry should get some rest."

"Father..."

"I mean it, Danielle. This is still your honeymoon and you really cannot do anything by sitting here and worrying. Go on now." Danielle walked over and kissed Francis on the cheek. She squeezed Marie's hand and then silently walked out. Henry stood as she walked into the room.

"How is she?" he asked. She simply shook her head and buried her face in his chest. He sighed and held her close before taking her to their own cabin for some rest. Francis sat helplessly in front of his wife, watching her breath, making sure nothing changed. He had her hand in both of his, his head bowed for the first time in a long time. He prayed that she would get well, that she would be alright. He hadn't gotten to tell her yet just how much she meant to him. He felt something and realized it was her hand tightening around his. He looked up quickly, sniffing back the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Marie, can you hear me?" he asked as she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes had lost all of the sparkle and had faded into pain. She looked over at him.

"Francis...what happened?"

"M'lady, I'm afraid you were thrown from a horse."

"Danielle..."

"Is just fine. She is with Henry. And both of them are very worried about you."

"Oh...Francis, I'm sorry I was riding."

He silenced her quickly. "Do not be sorry. This is not your fault. The physician's will be here shortly. What hurts the most?"

"I'm fine."

"Marie...tell me what hurts the most," he said, a stern tone taking over his voice. She didn't want to worry him, but knew she had to tell him.

"My side."

"Which one?"

"Left."

"I believe you have broken some ribs. Do not worry, the doctor will fix you up immediately. You will be better in no time."

"Thank you..."

"Marie, you must tell me if you start to feel worse, alright?" She nodded slightly. "Good. Is there anything you need? Something I can get you?"

"No, I'll be alright. Are you alright?"

"Of course! I'm perfectly well. I'm just...I'm worried about you." She smiled softly at his tender words but then winced at the pain that shot through her entire body. "Marie? Marie, what is it?"

She began to answer but her eyelids closed as she fell back into unconsciousness. "Marie! Don't leave me!" But it was too late. And there was nothing he could do to wake her until the physician's arrived a half hour later.


	8. Chapter 8

Francis walked out of the bedroom suite, head hanging and tears threatening to fall. The Doctors had told him to wait outside, that it wasn't his place to be next to his wife, he wasn't supposed to take care of her. Henry and Danielle had come back upon hearing that the physicians had arrived. They looked up as the door closed behind Francis.

"Father?" Henry asked. Francis looked up.

"They will make her well. She awoke once and said she was feeling fine."

Danielle smiled. "You didn't believe her, did you Father?"

"Of course I did not! But I believe that she will make a full recovery in time."

"That is good news," Henry said, relieved to be hearing good news for once. Francis sat with them and all remained silent until the door opened almost an hour later. Two young doctors stepped out in front of the older physician, the one Francis trusted the most. He stepped in front of his two young colleagues and addressed the Royal Family.

"Her Majesty is resting comfortably. I am afraid she will not be able to get out of bed for another two weeks at least. She is to have peace and quiet during that time. I am afraid that the Queen was not well before she fell."

Francis stood, as did Henry. "What do you mean she was not well?" Francis asked darkly.

"Your Majesty, Queen Marie suffered many broken ribs and a concussion due to the fall. However, we have concluded that she was ill before she sustained those injuries. It seems that Queen Marie is suffering from an enlarged golbladder. We will need to remove it as soon as possible."

"What?" Francis shouted, enraged that they wanted to cut open his wife. "You will not cut open the Queen! This is preposterous!"

"Your Majesty..." one of the younger doctors began.

"Don't you speak to me! You're not even old enough to know numbers let alone what is wrong with the Queen!"

"Father, calm down!" Henry yelled. He quieted his voice some and turned to the three doctors. "What will happen if you do not remove the...well, what do you call it?"

"The golbladder," the older physician answered. "I am afraid it we do not remove it as soon as possible, the Queen...well, she will die."

Francis sat down quickly, shock written across his face. Henry pulled Danielle close as the three were silent for a few moments. Francis raised his head and stood.

"I would like to see her before you begin," he said grimly.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Doctor opened the door and closed it behind the King. Francis walked over to the bed once more and sat down, taking his wife's hand in his. Marie opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Francis..."

"You must save your strength, m'lady."

"Tell Henry and Danielle that I love them."

"You will be able to tell them yourself, Marie. Do not talk as if anything will go wrong because I will not let it happen."

"Francis..."

"No, I refuse to let anything happen to you," Francis said, his voice significantly lower than before. "You will be fine."

"Francis...look at me."

He looked up, his eyes glassy from trying not to cry. She smiled as best she could.

"Take care of them...and yourself."

"Marie..."

"And make sure you start the university."

"Marie, I forbid you to talk like this! You are not going to die!"

"You cannot stop everything from happening, Francis. You could not stop Henry, remember?"

He smiled slightly. "No, I could not." His face grew serious as he leaned closer to her. "But, I will not allow you to leave me, Marie. There is still much to teach Danielle...things that I do not know. Only you know what she is to do, Marie. You have to teach her, not I."

"You never needed me before. You will be fine without me."

"Marie, that is not true! I depend on you...I...love you," he said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he even knew he was saying it. Her eyes widened some but then relaxed as she smiled.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I'm just sorry I never said it before. I know I haven't been the best husband to you. But, I plan on changing as soon as you wake up. Your surgery will be fine. After that, you and I will be together much more...I promise you that," he said sincerely.

"That sounds lovely. And Francis..."

"Yes my dear?"

"I love you too," she said quietly. He cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed it softly.

"Marie, you cannot leave me."

"Francis please..."

"I mean it. I am the King and I order you to be alright."

She couldn't help but smile. "I will try my best."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I do love you, Marie. And I always have." He leaned back and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"I've waited awhile to hear that," she said. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, so as not to bring her any more pain than she was already in. He leaned back and kissed her hand.

"Sleep well, my dear. I will be here when you wake."

Danielle walked outside to find her husband sitting on the steps, his head in his hands.

"Henry..." she said quietly, leaning down to sit next to him.

He looked over and took her hand. "I am sorry I left m'lady. I could not sit in there any longer. I needed to get out and think."

"I understand. Father is being quite brave, as are you."

"This never should have happened."

"It is my fault," Danielle said, two tears slipping down her cheeks.

"No, Danielle. No one blames you."

"But I forced her to come with me."

"She would not have gone had she not wanted to. Danielle, believe me, this is not your fault," he said, pulling her into a hug. "My Mother is a very strong woman and always has been. She will pull through this...she has to."

Inside, Francis had been pacing for the past hour and a half, waiting to hear something from inside the room where they had been working on Marie. He couldn't even think about bad news...he needed to hold to the hope that she would come back to him. They had just gotten to a place in their marriage where they could have a real relationship. He didn't want it to end before it even began. But it would be hours before the door opened and the physicians stepped out to reveal the state of the Queen of France.


End file.
